


Misplaced Judgement

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Cute, M/M, Personal Assistant Dean, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers the shitty D-list movies that feature Castiel (especially the one sci-fi movie with the stonehenge, which made Dean laugh until his sides ached), and despite himself, Dean respects Castiel, even if he is going to be a major dick to work for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> requested by someone awesome on tumblr (centuriesam) enjoy!

Taking the job as Castiel Novak’s personal assistant was a risk, Dean knew, but with the lack of money coming in and the rising bills from Sam’s college tuition, there was really no other option. He’d heard the rumors that in the beginning of his career, Castiel had fired his PA because he ‘wasn’t needed’, and in the entertainment business, any PA’s looking for work were sure to look up how their potential employer treated his people.

Castiel Novak didn’t seem like the type to respect his people.

Which was a shame, really, but not unexpected. It was usually the attractive, talented ones who thought the world revolved around them, especially when they made it to the top and were throwing out A-list movies every six months. 

Which, not shockingly, Castiel is doing. 

Dean remembers the shitty D-list movies that feature Castiel (especially the one sci-fi movie with the stonehenge, which made Dean laugh until his sides ached), and despite himself, Dean respects Castiel, even if he is going to be a major dick to work for.

Dean snaps out of his own thoughts as the door opens, and Castiel walks into the room, dark hair perfectly in place, walking with his shoulders back as people try to follow him in to the room, journalists and paparazzi just trying to get some kind of reaction out of him. Castiel’s also known for that — not reacting or responding to journalists or paparazzi, keeping a stone-faced expression and ignoring the swarming flies of people, not even a wave or a smile to a camera at all. 

Dean rushes past Castiel and closes the door on the aggressive media people, keeping his face straight as he tells them that “Mr. Novak is busy right now”, until they all give up and walk away. When he’s sure no one will bother them, Dean turns around to introduce himself, but stops in his tracks as he realizes Castiel has been watching him with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Who are you?" Castiel asks, and Dean feels his face redden.

"I’m Dean Winchester. I was hired by your agent to be your personal assistant. Did they not —?" Dean starts, and Castiel looks to the ground.

"No, I’m sorry, they didn’t." Castiel says, and looks up at Dean with an apologetic look. 

This is not what Dean was expecting.

"Is there… anything I can do for you, sir?" Dean asks, standing straighter, and looking at Castiel expectedly, but Castiel looks down at the ground again, not looking up at Dean for a moment.

"You can start by… not calling me sir," Castiel says, rubbing the back of his head, and Dean chuckles, feeling his apprehension slip away. Castiel looks up at him with a look of shock written on his face, and smiles a small thing, barely recognizable on his face. "What is it?" Castiel asks, eyes sparkling with amusement, and Dean shrugs.

"Just not what I was expecting, is all," Dean says, and Castiel tilts his head, prodding Dean’s answer further. "Okay, okay. Um, I kind of researched your former PA’s before I applied to the job, and it was just one, and he told the press that you said he wasn’t needed, and honestly, that made me kind of think you were gonna be this huge dick actor —" Castiel hums, and Dean stops rambling.

"And yet you took the job anyway," Castiel notes, fully smiling now, all teeth and gums and dimples. Dean feels his ears heat up with embarrassment.

"Well, I have a pretty thick skin, and my brother’s tuition needs paid, and —"

"What that man didn’t tell the press," Castiel begins, "is that at the time my agent had hired him, I was making D-list movies, and I couldn’t afford him, which is why I didn’t need him." Castiel shifts his weight from one foot to another. "I suppose I could have phrased it better," he mutters, and Dean smiles.

"D-list movies like Stonehenge Apocalypse?" He offers, and Castiel squints in faux-anger.

"I’ll have you know that that movie is classified as a C-list movie, thank you very much," Castiel says, his smile only widening on his face, and Dean laughs, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Gotta ask, Cas," Dean says. "Am I needed for this job, or should I take my leave?"

"Depends," Castiel says, and crosses his arms. "What’s your policy on dating in the workplace?" Dean can only gape for a second before answering.

"Are you askin’ me out, Cas?" Dean says, his face heating up, and Cas brushes the back of his neck again.

"I didn’t mean to be so forward, Dean, I’m —"

"I’m in," Dean says, and if the smile on Cas’ face is anything to go by, he’s going to love this job 100 times more than he’d ever thought.


End file.
